Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a health monitoring system, and more particularly to, a casing which is adapted to use with a mobile device for monitoring health condition of a user.
Description of the Related Art
Advancement in a medical science helps users to assess health conditions. The aim of a medical fraternity off late has also been to educate people on the value of getting the diseases diagnosed at preliminary stages by regular checkups to ascertain their health conditions. Many health monitoring devices are made available to measure the health conditions. Few such devices include pedometer, pulse monitor, oxygen saturation and monitor that are available in a market through which a user monitors his/her health parameters. However, with the existing devices, a user can measure only one health parameter at a time using a device which is designed for measuring that particular health parameter. But having information on multiple health parameters provides a vital data on overall health condition of a user as well as functioning of individual parts of the user. Typically a user has to own multiple devices for measuring various health parameters of the user. For example, a pedometer for counting user motion and a pulse monitor for measuring pulse of the user. Hence, there is a need for monitoring multiple health parameters of a user at a time using a single device.
One approach to address the above problem is to combine all the devices functionality into a single device. However, such device requires more hardware components, spatial arrangement, and accordingly size of the device is also large. Hence, handling of the device is difficult for a user. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that measures multiple health parameters of a user at a time and accommodates health parameters measuring unit within a limited space.